Inspiration and protection
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Annabeth lacks Inspiration for a temple design, Someone just happens to help her. It has a bit of cheesiness but it's NOT OOC. Warning: Slight awkwardness in the end -ONE-SHOT-


**Annabeth's POV**

(Before Percy got napped by a hippie bag lady)

I was in my cabin when someone surprised me from behind, I instinctively unsheathed my dagger and went on battle mode.

I should've known...

My body's been stressed lately. I needed to create a design of a temple for the father of my boyfriend who I've almost impaled.

I put away my dagger.

"Sorry." I said at the relieved Percy.

Well he's lucky he has the curse of Achilles.

"S'okay. My fault for sneaking up to you." He said sheepishly.

I pursed my lips and turn to my bed and sat down.

My cabin mates were busy at the archery range, I was allowed to to ditch so I could think up a design for the temple but I was suffering a very severe case of designers block.

It's like author's block but much much more annoying.

Percy sat down on my bed beside me wrapping me in his arms.

I cuddled in to his chest.

"Annie, you okay?" He asked concerned.

I playfully glared at him.

"Don't call me Annie, Perseus." I warned sternly, Pulling away from his hold.

He scowled at me halfheartedly.

"Well, don't call me Perseus"

"But that's your name." I said innocently.

"Yea and so it Ann-" He faltered seeing my glare.

"A-annabeth."

"Seaweed brain." I sighed.

"Wise Girl" he countered.

"Kelp Head."

"Know-it-all."

"Barnacle Breath."

"Smarty pants."

I smirked before saying "Guinea Pig."

He really glared at me this time.

"Smart A-"

"Don't you dare finish that Perseus Jackson!" I said in rage.

"I-i was gonna say...umm...smart aleck." He stuttered terrified.

Well he should be terrified.

"Yea right." I said letting it go, for now.

I glanced at Percy then at the blueprints on the drafting table and then back at Percy.

"Seriously Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I hesitated in telling him.

He saw my hesitation, I'm sure.

I know I could tell him everything but I just don't like not knowing things; and admitting it was something I don't like doing...but it is Percy...

"Nothing's wrong Percy. It's just...I have a really bad case of Designers block!" I finally told him.

"you're sick? Do you want ambrosia? nectar? I could run over to the infirmary in a sec-" Percy said.

"No!" I said interrupting him.

"I'm not sick...well it's not really a disease." I said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

My face started to heat up.

"I lack inspiration to design your father's temple. I just don't know, I feel stuck."

"You lack inspiration?" He said.

"Yea. It's not like I don't know what to do; It's just that I don't know how to plan it out." I clarified looking anywhere but him, I was blushing tomato red.

Before I could register what happened, I was back in his arms.

"Wise Girl, It's normal to be in that kind of situation sometimes. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I looked straight into his eyes. The ones that hypnotized me. Sea green orbs filled with emotion that's so obvious but also hidden and mysterious.

On some occasions you could read them like an open book but on others they were as hard to understand as love itself. The feeling is mysterious, terrifying and at the same time exciting and anticipated. but it couldn't be avoided .

His eyes were exactly like the sea, it was him. Free and full of wonder. But also independent and rebellious just like his attitude.

The sea doesn't like to be restraint.

As I stared at him and he stared back. I then knew why I had designers block in the first place.

Poseidon is the sea. The sea is of wide range, you can never really tell what it would be like later. Would it be raging or calm? There's no definite anything; unlike with Ares, war. Definitely War and bloodshed. With Artemis, something of youth. Aphrodite, Beauty and Love...but with Poseidon it wasn't definite...It was random and unexpected and wild but with a sense of security and gentleness. So it wasn't clarified.

I pulled away from Percy and ran to the drafting table. I got my sketchpad and a number two pencil and began sketching.

In a few minutes I was able to sketch a Beautiful rough sketch of the Temple.

I turned toward Percy who was sitting on my bed quietly watching me.

"What do you think?" I asked a bit nervous; though, I'd never admit that out loud.

He got up and walked to me then took my sketch into his hands.

Percy then smiled big.

"Annabeth...Oh my gods! This is beautiful. Dad would totally flip for this."

"You really like it?" I asked.

"I love it! I'm sure dad will too. This is going to be the best Temple of Poseidon ever. I can't wait for it to be built."

"I'll hand it over to the builders first thing tomorrow." I said Happily.

I then took the sketch from Percy and kept it on my nightstand.

I walk towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I said.

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"For what?"

"Having those eyes that are my inspiration." I said. I mentally did a face-palm at the cheesiness.

Percy gave me his lop sided grin that I love.

"I know, that's so cheesy." I told him.

Percy just shook his head and leaned in close. Our foreheads were touching.

"I love you" He said. I closed my eyes taking it in and opened them just as fast. "And I love you." I smiled.

He lent in and so did I. Our lips crashed in harmony. Our tongues battling in a fiery dance. We went on like this for about forty minutes or so.

It was perfect until We heard someone clear their throat.

Percy and I turned to see chiron and all my half-siblings watching us with either amused, irritated or disgusted expressions.

I glanced out the window. It looked about seven in the evening. Archery was long done before five.

"This is why we have rules about two campers in one cabin, alone." Chiron said in a reprimanding yet amused tone.

He was happy for us but he needed to keep up a facade in front of the younger half bloods.

This of coarse didn't help our blushing.

"Without any supervision what so ever." Chiron said and we blushed more.

Why did I have a feeling Chiron was enjoying this?

The conch horn sounded from a distance signaling dinner. Chiron dismissed my siblings.

He studied Percy and I for a while.

"We're sorry, Chiron. We just got...carried away." I spoke up.

Percy nodded beside me. Our faces flushed.

"I will let you both off the hook just this once to show my gratitude for saving Olympus." Chiron said.

We sighed in relief.

"But all I need to know is one thing."

We nodded for him to continue.

"Do you have Protection?"

...

...

...

...

...

"CHIRON!"

* * *

Here you go:)

My originally written ones are in my Author's note/oneshot in my story Mark of Athena. Check it out.

Anyways...REVIEW!

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

V


End file.
